gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam: Spirits of Zeon ~Dual Stars of Carnage~
Mobile Suit Gundam: Spirits of Zeon ~Dual Stars of Carnage~ (機動戦士ガンダム スピリッツオブジオン 〜修羅の双星〜) is an Action game, developed by Polygon Magic and published by Banpresto, which was released in Japan in December 2006. A sequel, Mobile Suit Gundam: Spirits of Zeon ~Memory of Soldiers~ (機動戦士ガンダム スピリッツオブジオン 〜戦士の記憶〜). Was released on September 21st, 2007. Gameplay The game is a typical arcade light gun shooter. The two players control two Zaku pilots (Kurt Roswell and Robin Bradshaw). There are four types of weapon: the Zaku machine gun, the Zaku bazooka, the heat hawk, and cracker grenades. The machine gun has unlimited ammo, but still needs to be reloaded (which is done by dodging behind cover). The bazooka can destroy enemy shields with a single hit, but has limited ammo, which can be picked up in the stages. The heat hawk is used to destroy nearby enemies. It has unlimited uses, but cannot be used consecutively. The cracker can be used behind cover, and briefly stuns all enemies on the screen. While Dual Stars of Carnage has a linear story mode, Memory of Soldiers allow the player to select from a number of different stages. Once eight stages have been completed, the player will face the final boss, Amuro's Gundam. A new feature added in "Memory of Soldiers" is special attack. During boss battles against Gundams, it is possible to fill up a special gauge by countering their close range attacks with the heat hawk. Completely filling the gauge allows the two Zakus to perform a special attack, which changes depending on which player initiated the attack. Doing so instantly defeats the boss. Another new feature added by "Memory of Soldiers" is the medal system. Medals can be earned in stages by completing certain actions, such as defeating certain enemies or defeating the boss with a special attack. Two secret bosses need to be unlocked by collecting a certain number of medals: a battle with Gundam Alex in the Ribo colony and a battle with Zephyranthes Full Burnern near Konpei Island (which, according to the ending, takes place during Operation Stardust). Plot The game follows two Zeon Zaku pilots, Kurt Roswell and Robin Bradshaw, who were together known as the "Dual Stars of Carnage", throughout the late stages of the One Year War. From the attack on Jaburo until the final battle at A Baoa Qu. Throughout the game, they battle many powerful adversaries, including the Thoroughbred team, the Immortal 4th team, and eventually, Amuro Ray himself. After the Battle of A Baoa Qu, the two pilots follow Char Aznable's Gwazine to Axis. The ending slides reveal that the two would later go on to assist the Delaz Fleet during Operation Stardust. Eventually, the two would join Char's Neo Zeon, and their ultimate fates are unknown. Since there are many inconsistencies between the game's plot and other established media, the plot of this game is said to be an in-universe work of fiction in Gundam Ace's "GAME'S MSV". Characters Principality of Zeon *Kurt Roswell (1P) *Robin Bradshaw (2P) *Char Aznable *Johnny Ridden *Shin Matsunaga *Dozle Zabi Earth Federation Forces *Farrell Iha *Takashi Kitamoto *Luce Cassel *Ford Romfellow *Amuro Ray *Barry Balzary *Nao Jessica Parker *Sebastian Kurie *South Burning *Bernard Monsha *Chap Adel *Alpha A. Bate *Kikka Kobayashi Mechanics Principality of Zeon Mobile Weapons *MA-08 Big Zam *MS-05B Zaku I *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type *MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type *MS-07B Gouf *MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom *MS-09 Dom *MS-14A Gelgoog *MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type Vehicles and Support Units *Chivvay-class *Dolos-class *ACA-01 Gaw *Gwazine-class *Musai-class Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons *FA-78-1 Full Armor Gundam *RB-79 Ball *RGC-80 GM Cannon *RGM-79 GM *RGM-79FP GM Striker Test Unit *RGM-79(G) GM Ground Type *RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type *RGM-79L GM Light Armor *RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom *RGM-79SP GM Sniper II *RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type *RX-75-4 Guntank *RX-77-2 Guncannon *RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam *RX-78-2 Gundam *RX-78-2 Gundam Real Type *RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3" *RX-78-4 Gundam Unit 4 "G04" *RX-78-5 Gundam Unit 5 "G05" *RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" ("Memories of Soldiers" only) *RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern ("Memories of Soldiers" only) *RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type Vehicles and Support Units *Big Tray-class *FF-S3 Saberfish *FF-X7-Bst Core Booster *Magellan-class *Public-class *Salamis-class Gallery System1 08.jpg Tumblr lvnb0pRI9M1qad69po1 500.jpg 06 Kurt.jpg 06 Robin.jpg 06R-2 Kurt.jpg 06R-1A Robin.jpg Pegasus-class Spirits of Zeon.jpg SpiritofZeon Logo.png|Logo Trivia *If the player reaches the final stage without using continue, Amuro will be piloting the RX-78-2 Gundam Real Type. If the player reaches the final stage without continuing and with a score more than 7,500,000 points, Amuro will be piloting the RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3". External Links *Mobile Suit Gundam: Spirits of Zeon Dual Stars of Carnage on MAHQ.net *Mobile Suit Gundam: Spirits of Zeon Dual Stars of Carnage official site